Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty
In the year 16700 of the New Star Era, the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty’s emperor died. His twenty-four sons began battling for the throne. The twelfth son, Gu Hongjin, obtained the throne with the support of General Lin Zhonghui. He was known as the Prosperous Emperor. Immediately afterwards, the Prosperous Emperor killed all of his brothers, then promoted Lin Zhonghui to Grand Marshal. The Prosperous Emperor strove to achieve many great deeds. In the year 17200 of the New Star Era, the Prosperous Emperor broke the “Western Mountain Peace Treaty”, going to war with the Feathered Race. Lin Zhonghui slaughtered five hundred thousand Feathered Race soldiers. In the year 18400 of the New Star Era, the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty entered the Eastern Seas, making the Ocean Race extremely unhappy. In the year 19000 of the Chaos Era, the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty sent soldiers to their northern borders to do battle against the Ferocious Race. Lin Zhonghui wiped the floor with the Ferocious Race’s troops using their military prowess. When the large army reached the Carnage Springs, the Ferocious Race were down to their last troops. In the Carnage Spring Battle, the Ferocious Race’s General Cleo Blackfox traversed the Ten Thousand Flat Mountains with the help of the Feathered Race and attacked the human race from behind. The human race suffered a great defeat. Lin Zhonghui died not long after returning to the dynasty. The defeat at Carnage Springs severely decreased the strength of the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty, causing it to enter a period of weakness. They lost control of their southern and central territories, reducing their number of territories from forty eight to forty two. In the year 19200 of the New Star Era, the Prosperous Emperor died. His son, Gu Yangsheng, ascended to the throne, and was known as the Peaceful Emperor. The Peaceful Emperor had no ability and no heart for controlling the government. He relied on ten powerful ministers to run the country for him. Chancellor Luo Yucheng pretended to act on imperial orders and killed famous general Li Ze, shaking the nation. The Peaceful Emperor executed all ten of his ministers. Afterwards, Giant Beasts raided the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty, who had no one to left to defend themselves. Under the havoc caused by the Giant Beasts, they lost another three territories. The Ferocious Race took advantage of the situation and struck. Humankind was no longer their opponent, and they surrendered another four territories to placate their enemies. The Ferocious Race then returned to the west, back to the Harvey Plains. In the year 21000 of the New Star Era, the Successor Emperor ascended to the throne. This person loved to flatter himself, and gave himself many different names during his rule. In the meantime, Chancellor Chen Liuma began to gain power. Not long afterwards, the Spirit Race made a move to take away the Light Shelter Source. The Ocean Race took back the two territories in the Western Seas. The Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty was losing kingdom treasures and soil consecutively, resulting in many uprisings and revolts. Now, there were only thirty one territories remaining. The Successor Emperor could not handle the burden and died an early death. In the year 22400 of the New Star Era, the Glorious Emperor ascended to the throne. He was the final great emperor of the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty. His temperament was extremely ruthless, and he was an incomparably bloodthirsty person. In the year 23000 of the New Star Era, the Glorious Emperor killed the Cheng Clan Patriarch, inciting public outrage. This resulted in a “Change in Imperial Support”. The Glorious Emperor was stabbed, and the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty ceased to exist. The Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty had a total of ten emperors before ceasing to exist. The last four emperors were known as the “Dynasty Downfall Four Emperors: Prosperous, Peaceful, Successor, Glorious”. The Prosperous Emperor was the first of the Dynasty Downfall Four Emperors. Unlike the other three emperors, he had taken control of the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty at its peak. However, because of his ambition and militant att.i.tude, he was the prime catalyst for the decline of the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty. Simply put, he was the first culprit in the downfall of the Ill.u.s.trious Divine Dynasty. Countless people after him would spurn his actions. Because of this, even in the history textbooks of the Seven Kingdoms, the Prosperous Emperor’s acts were criticized, attempting as much as possible to restore the truth about the life of this first Dynasty Downfall Emperor. Category:Univerise Category:Su chen